Michael Amador
Michael Amador was introduced as a seller of the Cordilla virus, which he presumably acquired from rogue Ukranian scientists. Day 3 On Day 3, Amador was to meet with Ramon Salazar and Jack Bauer in Mexico to sell the virus. However, these plans were changed when Nina Myers appeared, also looking to purchase the virus. Amador held an auction for the virus, with Myers' bid of $240 million besting Jack's $225 million. Jack later convinced Nina to help him retrieve the virus for $20 million, and the exchange between Amador and Myers was completed. However, the Delta Force and Chase Edmunds moved in after Salazar, now in possession of the virus, tried to kill Jack. When Jack and Chase pursued Salazar, it was revealed that the virus was a fake, the vial actually contained an explosive which killed Salazar. Amid this chaos, Nina almost escaped, and Amador was trapped. However, his own team of marksmen took out the Delta team, and Amador escaped. Amador then traveled to Los Angeles, where he delivered the real virus to Stephen Saunders at a nightclub, revealing that Amador's actions in Mexico] were to gain extra money for himself. Saunders left the club, while Jack and Chase closed in on Amador's location. Amador was eventually ambushed and taken in to CTU custody. Still in the club, Amador was interrogated and tortured by Jack and Chase, who demanded to know the location of the virus. Amador delivered a cryptic warning to Jack, saying that he "has no idea" what he's up against (Amador was speaking of Saunders, who was previously involved in Operation Nightfall with Jack before Day One). Amador was offered protection for himself and his family, but he still refused. The palm of his hand was slit in the questioning, and Amador passed out. The Chandler Plaza Hotel's entire security layout was discovered on Amador's laptop, which allowed CTU to act and intercept the Cordilla virus. Though CTU was able to act and contain the virus, Gael Ortega and most of the hotel's occupants were lost. Amador awoke and again refused to tell who he was working for. While Jack and Chase went to analyze an incubator found at the nightclub, Amador was hand-cuffed to a pipe in the adjacent room. Amador managed to release himself from the pipe and escape, but Kim Bauer at CTU was able to track Amador's escape on a transponder planted on Amador's bandage. Kim informed Jack and Chase, who began to follow Amador, running parallel to Amador's location. Amador called Saunders, reporting himself being detained but escaping from CTU agents. Saunders, curious, asked if Jack Bauer was one of the agents, which Amador confirmed. Amador then took evasive actions at Saunder's request, attempting to throw off Jack and Chase. Amador met with one of Saunders' men for transport and funds to escape the country. He was given a briefcase, supposedly containing his money and travel papers. However, inside the case was a bomb rigged to plastic explosives, which went off immediately after being opened. Amador was incinerated, presumably because of both Saunders' disappointment of his greed and suspicion of him being trailed by Jack. Memorable Quotes *Michael Amador: Can you protect my family? *Jack Bauer: Yes, we can. *Michael Amador: How can you protect my family when you can't even protect yours? Appearances Day 3 * 8:00pm-9:00pm * 9:00pm-10:00pm * 10:00pm-11:00pm * 11:00pm-12:00am * 12:00am-1:00am * 1:00am-2:00am * 2:00am-3:00am * 3:00am-4:00am * 4:00am-5:00am Amador, Michael Amador, Michael Amador, Michael